This invention relates to a vehicle headliner, which has at least two layers formed from distinct types of polyester fibers.
Vehicle headliners are utilized to provide sound absorption, and a desirable appearance in a vehicle cab. A headliner must provide a relatively rigid, lightweight component which has good sound absorption characteristics. Typically, a headliner is formed of several layers of different materials. Fiberglass is utilized in most headliners to provide strength and sound absorption. However, fiberglass is somewhat undesirable in that it is often uncomfortable to handle.
It would be desirable to create a headliner material which may be easily recycled. Typically, headliners utilize many different materials formed into layers which are bonded together. Scraps are cut away from the material to leave the final headliner shape. The scrap material is difficult to recycle as it includes many different materials. It would be desirable to form a headliner generally of a single type of material.
It has been proposed to form polyester fibers into a layer and use the layer as a headliner. The proposed material would include distinct types of polyester fibers mixed together in which a majority of the fibers are formed to have a binder sheath. A smaller percentage of the fibers are formed without the binder. The binder and non-binder fibers are mixed into a web, and the web is heated. The sheath binder melts to provide an adhesive to secure the binder and non-binder fibers. The proposed material did not utilize a polyester-based binder, and thus would not be fully recyclable.
In addition, the proposed material included only a single layer of polyester, and one optional decorative layer. Such a material would have some undesirable characteristics when used as a headliner.